Let Me Rest In Peace
by SherahSharada
Summary: When they left Zidane behind, Garnet would have given up anything she if it got him back. It was a thought that consumed her thoughts and dreams. When she sees Zidane on stage, her dreams come true. Except for one little detail… Mikoto's plan. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings! Welcome to ****Let Me Rest in Peace.**

**This story is set at the end of the game, right when the screen says "Some Time Later" and the FMV fades in to show the newly re-built Alexandria. Please read chapter 2 to see the full twist of this story revealed, the first chapter is mostly just the end of the game as explained by me ;)**

**Description: Sometimes when all the world needs is time to heal, the heart gets stuck on the loss and the need to remove that loss. Your every thought is full of questions and regret. Why did it have to be this way? Why isn't everything how it should be? Why aren't they here…? It takes a long while for a city to rebuild itself. People pull themselves off the ground and dust off the ash; wipe away the blood. It takes time to rebuild the bridges of trust and pick up the pieces of so many broken lives left scattered on the ground.**

**When tragedy strikes the heroes run to help and protect, the innocent run to get to safety or to get their loved ones to safety, the guilty run to escape or to hide from their consciences. Yet there is another group— a group that sees opportunity in every tragedy. A person who was never evil but also never fully good. Neutral existence that is taken to be on the good side since they never have caused harm… these opportunists use the time the rest take to grieve and revive to form a plan and to start it. Often waiting until the hope is about to turn to despair before executing their plan and using others emotions to control them.**

**Zidane's return should have been a happy occasion. It should have been the final chapter of an amazing tale and the start of a happy conclusion. It should have been the start of a whole new world; a world of hope and blessing; a world where the knight in shinning armor walks back home after slaying the dragon… It would have been… had it been Zidane who actually returned.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, SquareEnix owns it all. The characters, the design, the world this story is set in, the Airships and inventions. There are a few characters in this story I won't even call Original Characters because they still would belong to SquareEnix given how closely entwined they are to the game and the character designs. This story is actually my 4th (well… 3 and a half. **_**Once More With Feeling**_** and **_**I'll Never Tell **_**are the most fanfiction like**_**. The Real Lunar Finding **_**is the half in that it is mainly OC based and the third part of the OMWF Trilogy is still a WIP(Work In Progress)) fanfiction and is my most in character and true to the game. What do I own? Two laptops, a bunch of websites, a few forums, a publishing contract and a couple of cats.**

**Anywho. On with the Fic!**

**Chapter 1: Life is a Stage. Bravo, Bravo, Bravissimo. **

* * *

"Some Time Later…"

There were all coming… Freya, Vivi's sons, Eiko, Amarant… It wouldn't be the first time they were all together, but Garnet often feared it would be the last. How many times had they met up to look for him? How many times had they been left with disappointment?

… After a while, they started to separate. Vivi became very involved in his projects and who could blame him? He was trying to save his species… He'd been so worried. All his thoughts revolved around either finding Zidane, or finding a way to prevent himself and the other Black Mages from stopping. It hadn't been all that long since he'd died… but the group as a whole decided to honor his memory through his children.

Freya and Fratley spent all their time together, trying to reconnect and finding that the old memories weren't needed… they loved each other regardless and they had Burmecia to rebuild as well.

Amarant was cleared of the robbery at the Auction House that Zidane had committed. He was enlisted as a guard there and spent much of his time in Treno.

Quina had traveled the globe and become a world renowned Chef.

Eiko spent all her time in Lindblum with Garnet's aunt and uncle. The little girl wanted to be part of Garnet's family just as much as she wanted a family at all. Being with them satisfied both those desires.

Steiner and Beatrix had their duties here, though Garnet knew they both had their struggling moments where they fought to decide if they should remain in servitude here or seek a life as something else.

Garnet herself had a kingdom to look after. It was strange to her… she had always known that one day she could be Queen… She was the only heir. Yet… in all her fantasies she had someone ruling with her. The faces changed most every time… some handsome prince who would complete her happily ever after; all the while taking care of things for her and doing what was right for Alexandria.

Before her father had died, the fantasies altered as she was forced to realize exactly what a princess was… Should her mother and father have another child, her destiny could alter quite radically. It was a state of fact that a princess's life was rarely what the fairy tales laid it out to be. Princesses were bargaining chips. In exchange for peace, territory or even people, a princess could be married off. How much they were worth would depend on how beautiful or skilled they were, or simply how much the person with the offer liked her.

However… shortly before her mother died, these dreams changed and she started to see herself as being able to rule, rather than rely on someone to take care of her. The fact of the prince in her fantasies had changed as well… she couldn't remember the first time it had been changed to Zidane's face… but now it was all she could see.

"Oh, this is silly." Garnet shook her head, looking down at the crowd that was assembling below. _It's my eighteenth birthday and all of us are finally going to get to see one another after so many months apart… I should be happy._

Behind her, she heard Steiner come in. It wasn't easy to miss the loud clanging of his armor. Many might find the sound to be annoying by now, but she found it comforting in its familiarity. She waited for a moment and then heard the slow, steady footsteps of Beatrix as she approached.

"The theater ship will arrive any minute." Garnet said, speaking mostly to herself but knowing they would be able to hear her. "It's been so long… I can't wait to see everyone." It was as if she were trying to force that fact upon herself, "But…"

How long? How long would it take her thoughts to move on? How many months would it take her to be able to see someone with blond hair and not have to look twice? How many times would she be sure she saw his tail out of the corner of her eyes? Or see his face in a mirror and look to see where the reflection was cast only to realize it was a hallucination? How many days before she could stop hearing her voice as if he were right behind her? How many hours until she could no longer feel his presence? Shouldn't the feel of his arms be gone by now? How long would it take before she could look at any other man without feeling as though she might be betraying her true love? How long before she could see any other man as a disappointment simply because they weren't Zidane?

"It'll never be the same…" She hated that fact. No matter how perfect the suitor or how wonderful any event was, there would always be a shadow lingering there that would forever darken her heart. His smile would no longer brighten a room. His eyes would never shine true and take away all her misery again. His voice would never know just what to say for her to feel better. "I have to let go of the past…" Garnet stated, trying to force the words into her mind. "I have to move on, just like he taught me."

She could say it easily… but believing it was harder to do. How could anyone move on after all that? How could they forget the hero that had gone to heaven and hell… through the memories of others and to a world above all else? Who had fought for them and died for them and whose love, soul and influence were the very reason they hadn't all perished… He couldn't just be forgotten.

Garnet forced her attention to focus on the stage rather than on her thoughts as Baku stepped onto the stage. It put a slight smile on her face… seeing him always did. Yes, he was vulgar and often rude, but there was a sort of charm to him… Sometimes. He'd raised Zidane, and she never got to see him or Zidane's friends from Tantalus… every time she did, it brought her happy memories of better times.

As the play began, Garnet wondered why they had picked this part… why they had set the stage to be so dim, though they had requested a daylight performance... she'd wished they would have chosen to do the part after this… to start with Marcus's swordfight. She loved the story of I Want To Be Your Canary… but this part just filled her heart with tears she couldn't shed while surrounded by so many people.

"Princess... Wilt thou be happy, married to a lowly peasant such as I?" Marcus spoke the lines that ate away at Garnet's mind.

Ruby shook her head, "Prithee, call me 'princess' no more! Marcus, wilt thou truly cherish me, the king's only daughter? Or is such a desire too dear to wish for!? After our nuptials, shall I become no more than a puppet? A mindless puppet, never to laugh, never to cry? I wish to live my life under the sky. At times I shall laugh, at other times cry. For no life is more insincere than that lived as a masquerade."

Next were Marcus's lines. "So much consideration thou hast given it! But worry not! Cast away thy trappings of royalty, and I shall swaddle thee in a gown of pure love! Never again will I part from thee! Pray, my love, make me thy canary to keep forever in the cage of they bosom! Let us embark on the first ship tomorrow, before dawn can tell of our elopement!"

_Never again will I part from thee…_Those words nearly made the tears Garnet was holding back fall… it was as if they were acting out her dreams of Zidane returning. As if they were letting the world see the dreams and decisions she had made ever since she had boarded the ship and watched, trying not to cry, as he stood there, smiling as her as they left without him. She would have done anything at that moment to change the situation.

Ruby put a hand to her heart. "All my fortunes at thy foot, I lay, and I shall follow thee throughout the world!"

"No cloud, no squall shall hinder us!" Marcus turned, walking off stage with his robe billowing behind him.

Ruby turned toward the audience. "O, love is the sweetest joy and the wildest woe. All I wish is to be by my sweet Marcus's side."

… _I would have done it for him…. _Garnet thought. _Had someone only given me the choice and the chance, I would have died all over again if it meant being with him._

The next part brought up anger. Blank was playing the same character he had before. A man set on preventing a war at all costs. In her mind, he was a demon set out only to cause the two lovers pain… he was the terrible void separating them from happiness…

… Blank then goes to the King and states he has betrayed poor Marcus. The king, stating that Blank has had the gall to betray his dearest friend, and asking if he would dare betray his king as well. Blank of course states he would never, but is struck down by the king who leaves him for dead.

"I merely sought a lasting peace between the two kingdoms!"

Benero and Zenero enter and declare the traitor to be dead. The king orders them to find the princess. "Wretched daughter! How dare she disobey her father's wishes!"

That was how it was in real life… true love, to a Princess, is a fleeting dream… if you find that one true love, everyone else will fight to take it from you and state it is for the best regardless of your wishes… just another puppet. Which was an ironic thought, to Garnet… Vivi had been created to be a puppet… as was Zidane and, it seemed, as was she… yet all three of them had risen above it.

Then Marcus was back on stage… he couldn't figure out why Ruby, who was playing Princess Cornelia, had not arrived to meet him… Garnet wondered about that, too… What if she had given up the search too soon? What if Zidane was still in that tree somewhere? Waiting for her to find him?

It was almost too much a burden on her mind as she watched the stage. Too much so, that she didn't even notice that the voice she had been hearing since this play began… wasn't Marcus's voice.

"Could she have betrayed me?" Marcus asked, walking toward center stage. "Nay, ne'er would my love speak false. I must have faith! She shall appear if I only believe! As the sun lends me no ear, I pray instead to the twin moons!" He turned toward Terra and the moon, raising his arms as if in prayer. "I beseech thee, wondrous moonlight, grant me my only wish!"

Garnet was so intent on the stage, having even forgotten what happened in the play though she had read it countless times… Marcus's movements had altered and that was all she noticed as she wondered about it. He reached for the brooch of his cloak and spun around, undeniably looking toward the royal seating for the first time the entire show as he threw off the cloak and it took her a full second for her to realize what she was seeing.

Standing there was Zidane. "Bring my beloved Dagger to me!"

She couldn't believe it, even as she rose from her seat and stared down. Surely she was hallucinating again… surely she was seeing things!? This was so much different from every time before. She heard whispering and gasps in the crowd and it forced her to turn, running for the doorway. When Beatrix and Steiner moved their hands down to block her path, she was frightened that she had been mistaken… that her hallucinating mind had gotten the best of her and the play was continuing as normal… but they smiled and opened the door, ushering her through and she knew… she knew her dreams had finally come true!

She didn't care how long they had known or why they had kept it from her, her only focus was going down there, to him, and every step was agony! It was as if she just couldn't move fast enough, as if this were all taking too long and by the time she got there, he would have vanished. She had to push people out of the way, trying to be as polite as she possibly could though urgency was spurring her on. A man stepped into her path and she ran into him. He spun to move and his hand hit her pendant with enough force that it tore from her neck.

Garnet looked back at it… at the symbol for her royal status… and it was then that she realized the time was now to prove if she had meant it. If she really would be willing to give it all up for him and she closed her eyes as determination set in and she realized the truth!

All she needed was him.

She was running again in an instant and all she could focus on was that she was almost there. She could see him walking toward her and then threw off her crown as if she were mad at it! As if it had always been responsible for her not being with him! She finally released the tears that she had been holding back and she leapt into his arms with all the force she had in her, too eager to hold back! Too eager to feel his arms around her for real this time.

He looked so serious and it confused her because it was so unlike him but then he smirked, shrugging and… she was so mad at him and she didn't know why. Mad at him for taking too long to get there; mad at all the worry and pain he'd caused her for not coming back. She was even mad at him for setting this whole thing up rather than coming straight back to her… but it was all so wonderful that her anger disappeared as he smiled and stroked her hair, holding her to him like an anchor to this world, letting her cry into his shoulder.

She heard the roar of applause from the crowd fade away to nothingness and soon all she heard was his heartbeat and his breathing. All she felt was his touch and all the rest didn't matter and, at the time, she doubted they ever would matter again.

Vivi's sons erupted in applause, jumping up and down in excitement. Eiko closed her eyes, clapping, smiling, and full of happiness with Baku nodding in approval behind her. Freya, Amarant and Quina applauded. Trying to act mature but being unable to stop the smiles, be they large or small, from appearing on their faces. Up above, Steiner and Beatrix applauded, watching the scene. They had all known this would happen, of course… they'd known it when they had woken up that day, but no words would ever express how perfect it was.

It was a marvelous act, Mikoto thought as she watched from her seat by the palace doors. It was the greatest performance any Genome had ever given, she was sure of it. The timing had been glorious; the lines for this section of the play had matched up perfectly for the event! It could not be rivaled. No one would have ever thought it would have been possible… and had it not been for a chance look, a turn in another direction, it probably never would have occurred.

Yet here it was now… the perfect beginning for a completely new story. The perfect gift for the wonderful princess who had just proven herself beyond any of Mikoto's doubts, and she had been doubtful. Yet there it was, right in front of her, solid evidence that this was the perfect event for the perfect princess who would _**never know**_ that the Genome she clung to now…

Was **not **Zidane.

* * *

**I've had this idea for so long…It's been in my profile for about 2 years. I'm so excited to finally get to begin it! Reviewers, please review!**

**I know there are about 3 other stories on ff that start somewhat like this, and I encourage you to read them as well if you like the theme! But please be sure to read the next chapters so you can see the differences! Also, please note! It's been brought up that a few readers think someone has stolen this story from me and I've had my editors review that story and can assure you that no theft has been done! The idea there is that Garnet is mistaken and sees another actor as Zidane. She quickly realizes her mistake and the story continues. This is completely different from LMRIP! So don't fret! It's an interesting story idea of that writer has, though, so if you're interested in that idea go check it out!**

**Anywho! I hope to update this story every Monday!**

**Thank you for reading my story, I will see you in the next chapter! Thank you for reading and enjoying!**


	2. Why Be A Pawn?

**Chapter 2: **_**Why Be a Pawn, When You Could Be a Queen.**_

* * *

Mikoto waited patiently until the crowd's roar of applause died down. Everyone was so happy, but the energy burst provided by those endorphins can only last for so long. People stopped shouting and applauding, some took their seats while others had none but seemed quite content with their position to the stage not to mind standing. The princess took the hand of the genome she and everyone else believed to be Zidane. They walked off stage and Mikoto smiled at that. He was doing such a magnificent job.

It had taken so long, but the result was just perfect. Everything at that moment felt perfect and exhilarating! Everyone was just so happy, just so pleased. It made her feel good to see them all that way

In the time Mikoto had been there, she had grown somewhat fond of the adventurers that had traveled with Zidane. It had taken a while for her to reach this feeling. It had taken her a while to enjoy seeing them happy and to realize that they had made her brother so very glad to be alive… it was because of these thoughts and others like them that Mikoto found herself enjoying seeing these Gaians happy when before she just wanted them to go away.

For a short while, she had felt nothing toward them, but that slowly turned to resentment. Because of them, she had lost both her brothers. Kuja's plan never would have fully succeeded… Garland kept too careful an eye on her oldest brother to have really let him take over Terra… but without their interfering, he probably would have just lost his soul…without them, perhaps Zidane would have accepted his fate and he would have given up his soul to Garland had it not been for the Princess… He was almost one of _them_ until she came along. Even after Kuja tried to destroy Terra and all of them, even after she accepted that he had betrayed them, she could have still had Zidane… but he'd gone after Kuja alone and now she was left with neither.

Oddly enough, it was that very thought which had lead her to this new path.

A simple conversation with Vivi just a week after Zidane's disappearance…

"_**One week after Zidane's descent into the Iifa Tree"**_

"I can't believe we still haven't found him…" Vivi moaned.

Mikoto was silent at that; starring off into the distance toward the Iifa Tree… she couldn't feel their presence or hear either of them… Even when she had gone exploring as deep into the tree as she could safely go, there was no signs of either of her brothers.

She went there alone from time to time… searching for them. If anyone could find them, it would be her. She knew it would be. The Gaians would never understand the connection all three Angels had. They could feel each other if they tried… know when one was in trouble and when one was lost… She felt it so strongly before that she was able to locate Zidane and his comrades at the base of the tree.

She felt nothing now.

Vivi adjusted his hat before turning to face her. "I'm really sorry… This must be really difficult on you."

"… I did not know them very well." Mikoto stated, "I rarely ever saw Kuja as he was always so busy and Garland did not want him around me. I had only just met Zidane. He was gone before I was created."

"I-I still bet it's hard. You just met Zidane and you've already lost him. I-I'm so sorry we haven't been able to find him."

"I have not been able to, either. So why bother to apologize?"

"Because I feel bad for you." Vivi admitted, "You're on a whole new planet by yourself."

"I have the other Genomes."

"B-but… it has to be a frightening thought…"

Mikoto looked at him. "What is?"

Vivi fiddles with his hat some more. He was having trouble with this conversation, but he so wanted to be friends with this girl… she was Zidane's little sister and Vivi felt responsible for the Genomes now that his friend was missing. He wanted to take care of them until Zidane came back… if he came back. "The thought that… that you might be the last one."

"The last one…?" Mikoto glanced around, looking at the Genomes standing around.

"The last Genome with a soul." Vivi clarified.

The pupils of Mikoto's eyes dilated at the thought. The last…? It had never seemed like a big deal before… for most of her life, she had been the only Genome with a soul on Terra… She'd always known her purpose was to replace Zidane… but she had always assumed he would one day return to them and take over that rule. She knew that had always been Garland's hope. She knew of Kuja and Zidane even though they weren't around… She was Garland's correction and nothing more, she knew it. Her purpose wasn't to lead, it was simply to care for the Genomes unless something went wrong with Garland's hopes.

… She was Garland's puppet… His chance to correct the mistakes made with her brothers. Mikoto was his obedient little servant and she'd fulfilled her job well… until Zidane had come along. She'd lead him straight to Garland. Taken him right to the door of the trap… from the very beginning she'd followed Garland's expectations and led him on; forcing Zidane to follow by using his natural curiosity against him. She'd been disappointed that he didn't remember anything. How could you live life not knowing your purpose? Would you constantly be searching for reason? Would you not question everything? It was a mystery to Mikoto how anyone could stand a life like that.

… The blue light had done to him what it did to everyone else there. Made you just want to turn inside yourself. Made it so nothing else mattered other than their mission. Zidane didn't know what that mission entitled him. He had to learn that and she did her part in making sure he did.

She expected he would have been surprised. Gaians knew nothing about cloning, yet he accepted it immediately.

"_Oh, so that's what's going on... Geez, I should've guessed... So, this is what you wanted to show me?"_

She'd hoped it would be that simple, but he too, like Kuja, denied it. Said he wasn't like them… how foolish to see the truth so clearly yet deny it. He called them zombies while she herself insisted they were her peers. He was disappointed and depressed about it even while he denied it. He said he was different from them, yet accepted that this was where he came from. What did he think he was?

He didn't even know how special he was— he was the chosen one. Destined to replace Kuja and complete Garland's mission. He was their leader, their soldier and their guardian yet he denied all of it! The highest honor any Genome could achieve… a soul… she thought he was abusing that right. She took him to Garland in the hope that he'd finally understand his purpose…

"We are mere vessels. You have been given a greater purpose. The will of Garland is absolute..."

… She had a greater purpose too… and now…Vivi was right, she was the last one.

"… I hadn't thought about it that way." She indeed hadn't; Mikoto had grown up associating herself with the other Genomes. They were her peers in her eyes; all destined for the same fate. Yet... she had led Zidane's friends to his even though it defied Garland. It stirred a thought inside her that was always brought up whenever Kuja was around. He defied Garland knowingly… even though he was still aiding Terra's plan, he still defied Garland. Kuja even dared to anger their master.

He gave Mikoto hope… that she might not be stuck in this mundane existence. That she would not just be a puppet forever. Now… she wasn't.

"I-I'm sorry!" Vivi apologized. "I didn't mean…" He knew how much the other Genomes meant to her. Ever since they had arrived at the Black Mage Villagef, she'd spent most of her time caring for them, and he knew when Mikoto left to go look for her brothers... she was always so quiet, but he often spotted her sneaking off. "I didn't mean to say you were only an A-Angel or the last of anything..."

"… I'm not." Mikoto replied, still deep in thought.

Vivi smiled, nodding. "There's still a chance!"

Mikoto gave a nod and walked away, through the village. She was always Garland's pawn because her brothers were the rightful heirs. Kuja never have a chance at the full Angel of Death title. Garland had been far to unpleased with him and had put a time limit on his life. Zidane didn't want the title… and now they were both gone.

… She didn't want to be the Angel of Death either. Not in the way Garland had meant it. She didn't want to be a soldier and warrior, set on defending Terra while he led it. She accepted it, of course, but… now? Who was there to lead her? Who was above her now that the King and his Princes were dead and gone?

Mikoto started looking around before she even realized why.

_It is sad, of course._ She thought. _They want him back so badly… He was the hope of Terra and it seems he was the hope of Gaia as well. They speak so resentfully of Kuja, yet they show so much adoration for his little brother. Zidane has always represented Kuja to us Genomes. … Our life has meaning. Kuja was right to defy Garland. We were created for the wrong reasons. We shouldn't be vessels to be used by others. We should be able to live our own lives. My peers should not have to live like this. They deserve souls… but they should get to be their own person, just as Kuja strived to be._

Around her, Mikoto heard conversations between a few of the Genomes and some of the Black Mages. It made her smile a bit… her family was not lost; it was in each of these Genomes. She looked at them as she walked, looking into each of their faces. There were differences between each one, as minor as the difference might be. Even the Black Mages could tell them apart now.

… _Still… Kuja… I know I cannot bring you back. I'm not like you, I do not know how to bring souls back from the cycle. I want your memory to live on, though. I want us to remember you. Kuja, I wish I could do more to prove how much I have learned from you. To show that I will no longer be a puppet or an Angel._

Mikoto was starting to notice she was looking at specifics of each Genome. Their age, height, hair… she realized her mind was registering their appearance and then dismissing it to continue the search.

She wasn't even fully sure what she was looking for until she started to see what it was. _…Even though he was your brother, Zidane did not look like you, Kuja. Nevertheless, we know he was meant to replace you. He went back to save you… Is he your legacy? You saved him and his comrades from the valley of despair. That has to mean something. He is your legacy. … But he's gone. I wish there was something I could do._

She searched the entire village without fully knowing what she was looking for, and yet became depressed when the minutes passed and what she sought wasn't there.

Mikoto walked to the lake, outside of the village. She looked over and saw a Genome there. It wasn't unusual. The new environment and the new species around them overwhelmed many of the Genomes, so they would travel a bit beyond the village to get away from it for a short while.

Something about this Genome caught her eyes. He wasn't wearing anything different from the others… He wasn't doing anything unusual, there were several other Genomes around the lake.

What Mikoto noticed first was his hair as the wind blew, forcing the branches of the trees to separate and let the sun shine through. As the light hit his hair, she noticed it seemed to reflect the light in a darker hue—a golden glow that was different from the white shine that was more common in the Genomes.

It wasn't something she had ever noticed before. This Genome was one she did know, though not very well. He usually had stayed near Pandemonium and had been around before Mikoto was even made. She had seen him the most when she was still young enough to not be able to care for herself properly. The designs for the Genomes altered every now and then… Mikoto, Kuja and Zidane all had different appearances. Kuja altered his hair, of course. He'd found many hidden magicks and used them as well as dyes to alter the coloring. He grew it long, but the facial structure would always give away what he was. His body type differed from Zidane's as well. Design schemes alter to find ones that work better and to give slight variety so that the Terran souls would not be discouraged by looking the exact same as everyone else.

To other races, they were identical unless they altered their appearance. To the Genomes, they saw the differences.

Mikoto walked over to this Genome and he turned to face her. They looked right at each other for a few minutes before it flashed in Mikoto's mind what she was looking at.

Had it not been for the fact that the aura and eye color was incorrect, Mikoto might have thought that it was Zidane he was looking at.

His face was emotionless. His hair was combed and shorter. He held himself a different way, but Mikoto had grown up knowing to look past that to see differences and similarities.

"You there." Mikoto called, nodding at him.

"Yes?"

Even the voice… it was so close. The minor imperfections might have made her turn away, but they were outnumbered by the overwhelming amount of similarities.

It was then that the plan swarmed into her mind. _I am not the last Angel because the Angels are no more. I am not a puppet to the dead ruler. I could be… a Queen. _"Come with me, now."

Mikoto started walking away and the male Genome followed her obediently.

Mikoto's mind raced as she walked. She could not bring back Zidane's soul… but she could bring back Zidane. Why couldn't she? Despite everything, she wanted Terra back. Everything here was so strange, too strange! What of the Terran souls? Kuja's attack had probably destroyed many of the pods, but there were others hidden all around Terra. What of them? She could give all her peers souls. They could get to be their own people and this world would get to believe their hero was back.

_Yes… they'll believe it is Zidane. He has so much power here now… we can use that. We could get everything we deserve. We can rebuild the portal to Terra… we can turn the countries of this planet against each other; awaken the souls. Free them at last! It was all perfect._

Step one, was to make sure this project was kept secret. The Genome following her looked enough like Zidane that someone else might eventually notice. She knew they were safe enough right now… there were enough differences between this Genome and Zidane that she would need to alter. Others would probably need to really focus on him in order to see just how similar he was to Zidane.

She would need to find a way to change his hair… without a soul, the Genomes never changed on Terra. She had no idea if anything here on Gaia would alter that. She would have to try… His voice needed work as well. He would need to learn to show more emotion, to alter his speech patterns and to learn new words. His eyes weren't the right color… they were closer to the blue of Kuja's eyes rather than the turquoise of Zidane's… she couldn't change that, but it was a minor detail. Luckily, she would not have to do anything about the skin coloring. Even though Zidane had grown up with different lights from different distances constantly hitting his skin, it would not have altered the coloring.

The pigments were immune to change without magickal aid. Zidane's hair, skin and eyes, just like the other Genomes, would never alter. The pigments were resistant and always would be.

… The Gaians wouldn't know that, though… A person who never got a sunburn was unusual, yes, but hardly worth talking about. She doubted they would notice that wounds would heal without leaving a scar every time. Mikoto was confident she could pull this off using the knowledge she had against them. His eye color she could explain away. She could say the eyes of an Angel always turned blue after a certain age. She could explain away many things by claiming them as normal.

Once she could no longer even sense the people in the village, Mikoto turned toward the male Genome. "I am going to ask you some questions… I want you to be honest with me."

"Alright."

"What do you think of Garland's plan?"

"It is the wish of Terra."

"What is your wish for Terra? Now that Garland is gone?"

The Genome was quiet a moment and Mikoto could imagine why. It was a question they never would have even considered before this… centuries of imprinting that Garland was their Lord and Master was hard to beat.

"... I wish to see the rebirth of Terra."

Mikoto nodded. "I have a plan to do that, but it will require you to impersonate an Angel and fool the Gaians. If this works, we will be able to return to Terra and awaken the souls. This is not the way Garland intended it to be done, do remember that. In my plan, we Genomes will be the inhabitants and rulers, not the Terrans of the past."

"Once the souls are awoken, they were always set to inhabit us vessels." The genome reminded, "How will that allow us to rule and not them?"

"I plan on picking the soul for each Genome just as Garland did for my brothers the Angels and I, or let each Genome pick for themselves. I have watched Garland a very long time and his records remain in the Invincible. If we can find that ship, I am certain I will be able to do this. It is my hope that my abilities to see into a persons soul and aura will allow me to match each Genomes soul with the personality they have already adapted." Mikoto explained, "I believe it is possible."

"We are forced to change on this planet already. The Black Mages want us to open up to them… It can be argued that they are right and each of us will develop without souls." The male Genome said, calmly.

Mikoto nodded, "They do believe it is possible because they have changed. They are not like us, though. They change without any effort. They grow old and they die and we do not."

"You do."

"… I want what I have for all of you. I do not want to wait and see if these Gaians are right when all the odds say they will be wrong. I want to feel I have a purpose and I want my peers to feel something besides being…hollow."

"… Empty." The male Genome said, "I feel… empty."

"I want better for you. We aren't puppets to Garland, Terra or Gaia. I am no one's property and we are not in need of pity. Our Master and Angels are gone. I am all that is left and it is my responsibility to all my peers to lead them. I do not wish to be like Master Garland, so I am asking you. Take this not as a command and know if you refuse I will in no way judge you for it."

The male Genome was quiet for a moment, before his eyes focused back on hers. "I will follow you, my Queen."

Mikoto's eyes flashed at that and a smile formed on her face. It was a feeling she had never had before… this set determination and happiness. As a small child, she would spot things on Terra that she would want and get a feeling close to this, but this time there was no Master to seek out and ask permission to have it only to have the request be refused. This was hers for the taking and she only needed to reach it.

"Come then. We have much to do."

* * *

**Now we finally get into it and start to have some fun. Sorry for how information heavy this chapter is, I swear it'll get more into dialog in a few chapters.**

**Great thanks to CrimsonCobwebs for some help editing chapter 1!**

**Great thanks to Robin for editing this chapter 2!**

**First review: Phoenix Helix**

**Longest review: Crimson Cobwebs.**

**Trikari, Munchimonster, Try me! I am glad you're enjoying the story!**

**Also! To all artists, writers,editors, etc. check my profile for a halloween themed contest where you can show off our skills!**


	3. It's Never Easy

**Chapter 3: ****It's Never Easy**

* * *

It was all so impossible to imagine. Replacing an Angel… Garland had always said it could never be done perfectly.

"_The soul gives a person their personality. Without it, you are nothing but a vessel._

Sure… the Genomes she so cared for were empty vessels, but they could be more. So could she. So _**would**_ she.

Mikoto was set on that as she walked. She'd packed very light… just a few of the things she'd accumulated in her short time at the Black Mage Village and some food. It was a very long journey, but that was not something she was unfamiliar with. Mikoto had walked to the Iifa Tree and back a number of times by now, this was only a few miles further.

The difference this time was that she was heading away from the ocean. It became warmer and warmer as she walked… the forest disappearing and being replaced with nothing but sand and rock. It was difficult to walk through it and her speed greatly decreased because of it. She could get to the Iifa Tree in a little under three days… at this rate; she imagined it would take twice that long to make it to her destination.

It was so hot on this cursed planet! The wind was constantly blowing, constantly forcing the sand to blow up into her face, pushing her back. It did little to cool her off as well! The air was like fire in itself! How had her brothers tolerated such occurrences? And the thirst! She knew precisely how much water she needed in a day to be healthy and had packed only that much for a journey she had guessed would take a grand total of eight days. All her calculations were thrown off by the strangling thirst that penetrated her throat, drying out her mouth and tongue and managing to make it so difficult to breathe she would find herself breaking control and going for her water early! The heat was out to destroy her! Not only did it bring about such an agonizing thirst that she thought she might burn alive, it also gave her a pounding headache that often forced her to reach up and feel her head just to be sure something was not actually beating her! Water would solve that, but the heat closed off her throat; drying her out so completely that she was prevented from swallowing!

It had taken great skill and practice just to survive this journey. She had to re-think and re-plan her water intake so she could attempt to ward off the heat, yet even that was defeated by this accursed weather! Hot wind would blow into her face and down her throat and nose, often into her mouth as she panted for air that was breathable! It disrupted all her calculations!

She would end up lying in any shade she could find, on her back with water in her mouth, waiting as it slowly flowed down into her stomach until she would be able to swallow on her own. It made her so ill! It would start out as a mild headache and the feeling of being tired and overheated. She would start breathing harder and then the headaches would become unbearable! She would feel as if she were going to vomit but do everything in her power to hold it back as all she would have in her to discharge would be the water she consumed. She had no desire to eat. She knew she must, but the very idea made her ill.

How could the Gaians allow such a place as this? Why had they done nothing to change it? It was torture to her! Could they really survive here? She could not see anyone… but no one had ever warned her about these places. Did they really not notice this pain? Or did they just assume she would never go this way?

_Is it possible… _Mikoto wondered, looking around. _That I am missing something? Could they know some secret I don't?_

Her only chance of luck was in that without the Mist fueling them, there were very few monsters. There always had been monsters and there always would be, but they needed to readjust to a life without the mist after having survived in it for so long.

Slowly, as she traveled, she noticed it begin to cool down. There were spots of plant life every now and then as well as a great mountain off in the distance. The air became foul with a horrid scent she could hardly withstand. Everything on Gaia had some sort of odor, but this was the worst she'd experienced. Up ahead there was a large grouping of trees and bushes… the scent was coming from that place, but so was the cooling breeze.

Mikoto walked into the marsh with only slight resentment toward the smell. There were frogs surrounding a lake she didn't dare touch despite how her body craved it. There were insects hovering above the water and green algae floating on top.

_Disgusting!_ Mikoto gagged. _How could they let this happen to their water supply!? _She pushed on, refusing to stop even to rest at the marsh and plunged back into the desert… despite being against the wind, the air surprisingly remained cool… it obtained a salty scent to it, but nothing as unbearable as the marsh.

Slowly, though, that changed. Mikoto had been wrong. Whatever was coming up was the worst thing she had ever smelt.

"UGH!" Mikoto gasped, recoiling as she saw the cause of the foul stench. It was a whale and it was quite dead! Some adventurer had come along and slain the thing and left it's corpse to rot here!

Mikoto looked at the mountain that was now right next to her. She did not think she'd be able to climb over it so her only solution was to go around… which meant going past the foul carcass.

Mikoto grit her teeth as she walked past, eying the beast as she walked past, giving it as much space as she could without deviating her course.

She glared disgusted at it, offended by its presence as if she blamed it for adding to her misery. As she walked to the other side, she stared into one of its decaying eyes.

"How very foul!" She cursed it.

Its eye… moved to look at her.

Mikoto stopped, watching and wondering if she was actually seeing this right. The whale looked at her, blinked and got up…

_H-how is that possible?! It's dead!_

The whale zombie let out a haunting moan of a call and Mikoto ran as the hungry beast charged after her, flying through the air in a way something its size and weight should never be able to do!

Mikoto screamed as it got closer. She speed up, going as fast as she could! She heard a crashing sound coming from in front of her! Coming closer and closer. She rounded a corner caused by the mountain and found herself running on beach sand right in front of the ocean.

She ran into the waves as quickly as she could, but shrieked as the action caused her to slow down. She hoped the beast wouldn't be able to follow, but it dove past, getting ahead of her.

Mikoto screamed and fell over as she saw its wide-open mouth coming right at her! Just then, though, the whale turned its attention to the side. Not far from the beach were two very large ships. The water around them was a redish-pink, bubbling, and churning greatly. The boats were side by size and they both seemed to be connected by a tangle of ropes. The ship furthest from Mikoto started pulling something up; Mikoto could see a giant finned tail being dragged from the water. When the thing was halfway up, Mikoto realized it was the living version of the Zombie attacking her. The size and coloring of the animal was so amazingly impressive, but its natural beauty was tainted with the blood covering it. It let such heart shattering cries that it was able to distract Mikoto fully from the monster in front of her.

The Whale Zombie let out a sharp, angry cry and turned, speeding off toward the boats in a furious charge. Once it did, Mikoto stumbled to her feet and ran out back to the beach, running as fast as she could to get back on her way and ignoring the shouts, cries and crashes coming from behind her.

… She was uncomfortable being so wet as she walked. It made her clothes heavier and fit strange, but it cooled her body off enough that she ignored the idea of setting up camp for a bit and drying her clothes.

It made her shiver she got so cold, and that annoyed her. Was there nothing in the middle here? She froze at night and burned during the day. Was it not possible to be at a comfortable temperature?

As she dried off it was both a blessing and a curse. The dip in the ocean kept the suns rays at bay for a long while, even after she was dry, but the heat returned. She stayed on the beach by the ocean, walking through the stiff sand for the next two days, only stopping to dip in the ocean once or twice a day. She was so tempted to drink it, but it smelt so strange… she didn't dare try.

Soon she had to turn back to the desert, though. She made the decision quick and ran away from the water so her self-control would remain and she wouldn't turn back toward the ocean for relief.

It took a full day and a half of walking without a single stop before she saw the swirling sand… and the cave leading into Kuja's Desert Palace.

She wouldn't even have known about this place had it not been for Garland keeping tabs on her eldest brother. Garland knew all about this place and the location had been recorded.

Mikoto walked in through the cave that had once served as an airship hanger. She stepped onto the Telepad and entered the palace.

It was so magnificent in design. So overly elaborate and the perfect representation of Kuja.

It took her a while to find the Library, but once she did she set up a bed for herself as she planned on remaining there till she learned everything she needed to know.

Kuja didn't have any information on Zidane, but that was alright… Right now, she needed information on magicks. Mikoto knew her plan would not stand a chance unless she could get the male Genome's hair to look like Zidane's and for that to happen it needed to grow. She only had her memories of seeing Zidane to match with, but Mikoto had a photographic memory and was sure of herself on this aspect.

This was the lesson Kuja had given them all. With enough work and practice, anything is possible. You have to try and she was not going to stop until she got what she sought after. Mikoto knew she deserved this. They all deserved this. The Black Mages deserved their village back; the Genomes deserved Terra… Zidane's comrades deserved to have him back as well. Or, at least, all that she could give them of him.

As she went through the books, she was almost tempted to discard those not based on magick at first… However, her thoughts changed as she went along. For this plan to work, she would need to get the male Genome to act like a Gaian and to do that she needed to be more familiar with Gaia.

She knew very little about Zidane… he was an actor, though. Therefore, she read all the plays Kuja had first. Most of the tales in these manuscripts were silly, frivolous dramas that were as unrealistic as they were boring. Did events like this really happen on Gaia? A mysterious prince on a white horse riding through the forest slaying monsters and rescuing damsels in distress… in a world where horses were all but extinct and only used by soldiers in times of war, easily replaced with airships and Chocobos? What of the damsel? This prince really has the right to rescue some girl and make her the next queen? Children of royalty were pawns and little more. That was the truth. They were married off to pay debts and end wars as well as increase their parent's territories. Yet in these stories, they save the girl and are married the next day! That was another mystery. Where were these damsel's parents and why was there always a prince around to save them? The girls were always enchantingly beautiful yet they're living in the forest alone or are the servant of a stepparent who is always cruel. With so many evil stepparents, it begs the question of why anyone is allowed to remarry at all if they have children!

Then there is the princesses who are always lost and lonely and everything is oh-so-tragic… they cannot take care of themselves and all they seem to do is cry all day over the silliest things Mikoto could imagine. Their prince loves a peasant, woes them. They should know by now that every peasant girl has the makings of a princess inside of her and no prince ever wants a princess according to these tales! The Princess is always left high and dry if the damsel is involved…

… Garnet was a princess. Mikoto had yet to see her bawling her eyes out over such trivial manners. She fought monsters and summoned great beasts to fight for her. True, she did faint from time to time, but that seemed to be a necessity if you're a Princess. At the very least, she had never done the hand to forehead thing before gasping and going down. When Garnet was upset, Mikoto always saw she had a reason behind it. Right now, she was upset because her love was gone. Yet she was trying to be strong and focusing on others and rebuilding their towns rather than moaning about how meaningless existence was.

Garnet had never bitten into a poisoned apple as far as Mikoto knew. Never been kidnapped by a dragon and held for ransom, been pricked by any object that has put her into a coma, never been locked away anywhere to await her true love. To Mikoto's knowledge, she had never been kidnapped by anyone other than Zidane, the only masked man to ever rescue her was either Marcus or Blank, and neither of which turned out to be her long lost true love. She had never been cursed and she was never engaged to anyone she did not truly love but would have to deal with… other than Zidane. Garnet had never been involved in the dealings of criminals, other than Zidane and his friends, that ended up leading her to her prince charming… unless you counted Zidane… there was a developing trend there… Princess Garnet had never made rope out of her hair for someone to climb up, never been forced to give up something to become human, unless you counted the horn that was cut off her as a child; never had to rely on her true love to help her find the answers… again, unless you counted Zidane. She was never involved with a man named Inigo Montoya whose father was killed by a six-fingered man who should prepare to die.

… As far as Princesses were going, Garnet seemed to be lacking in their stereotypes… though not by much and usually with some sort of twist.

These were the stories Gaians were taught? These were their legends? What of the stories of their people? Why was there so much more interest in these fairy tales? Didn't they care about their histories?

Mikoto found some books on that topic… yet they were far outnumbered by the fantasy scriptures that must have been extremely popular given how many copies Kuja had of them.

_This is what my brother was brought up on? These… are meaningless. What do you learn from them? None of these are possible. Did he grow up with feelings of being minuscule because those in the story always were better? _

She shook her head, disgusted as she read these books. A few of them even began stating that the reader should prepare to lose themselves in this world of fantasy! The vast majority all began in a place far away or long ago… practically stating that there was no way for these events to be real or happen to the person reading them!

… However… as Mikoto went on, she started seeing a different pattern. There was a turn in the stories… from what Mikoto had seen. In this one, it was not a valiant knight slaying a monster to rescue a princess or a charming prince sweeping a damsel off her feet. In some of the stories, the man was the commoner instead of the woman. There was one about a thief boy. He was in love with a princess yet she was destined to marry a prince.

_... Perhaps these stories are reenacted. These Gaians are so willing to accept such unusual situations because they wish to live in a world where these fairy tales are true. _Mikoto thought about that as she read a few more scripts, _It… is rather wonderful a theory. Unrealistic, of course, but… It has a draw to it. I suppose. _

The Genome girl wondered if Garnet and Zidane knew they seemed to be clashing with the fairy tales of old and yet writing a new one themselves.

_A tragedy, in the end. _Mikoto sighed, closing the book. _Their happily ever after was ruined…_

She looked back over at the bookshelf towering above her. _… If these are the stories Zidane acted out on stage, it would make sense he would try to act it out in his real life. Perhaps he didn't even know he was… If he were to come back… would that trend continue? Would he make it a grand affair like in these stories?_

She began to think he would be the type to go to an extreme. Someone who would hide behind a curtain, waiting for someone to walk by and then speaking up to surprise them.

_No… _she thought, _it would be grander than just that… He would do more._

Mikoto packed away a few of the plays, including a copy of I Want To Be Your Canary.

_I'll consider that later. It doesn't mean anything right now. I should not plan too far ahead before I even find out if this can work._ She kept searching for the books she needed. Looking for incantations and anything else that might make it so she could make the male Genome look more like Zidane.

It took her two full days of searching before she found it. A notebook hidden away on the bookshelf that had a few notes Kuja had made and it was packed full of magicks specifically designed to alter someone's appearance. Kuja had made side notes on ones that would work on Genomes and ones that would work on vessels derived of a soul.

_Could this mean he wanted them to change as well? _Mikoto wondered to herself. He'd always hated how much the other Genomes used to resemble him… perhaps he'd planned to change that once he took over Terra… or perhaps it was for another project. Who could know? What was important was getting what she required now… with all the spell ingredients littered about and the castings at her disposal, it was looking better and better that her plan would succeed.

_Oh, brother…_ Mikoto smiled, _I'll have you back yet._

* * *

… **Can anyone guess I'm against the whaling industry? **

**No? Darn. I know I'm hardly ever clear or vocal on the things I'm against… (yes, I am being sarcastic;)) And yeah,**_** Cinderella**_**, **_**Sleeping Beauty**_**, **_**Snow White**_**, **_**Little Mermaid**_**,**_** Aladdin**_**,** _**Rapunzel**_**, and **_**Princess Bride**_** (love it) are all wonderful films and all vaguely mentioned in Mikoto's ranting! We also mention the character(s) Prince Charming (numbers 1 through 10 thousand XD).**

**Oh, also, I spell "magic" as "magick". In case new readers were wondering, it is because most earth religions and new age beliefs state that "magic" is the stuff you see on TV and "magick" is true and pure. ;) Just FWI! I don't want people to be confused! I also go with American English spellings for things since… I live in America and it's easier on me that way. … I should have said this in an earlier chapter, hu?... Oh well!**

**Remember, Halloween contest! If you need more info, ask about it in your review and leave an email address where I can reach you!**


	4. Hope Is A Good Companion

**Sorry I'm late in this update :(**

**Chapter 4: ****Hope Is A Good Companion, But A Poor Guide**

* * *

It took Mikoto just five days in the Desert Palace to get everything she needed and to prepare for the brutal journey back to the village. She spent a full day looking around for anything that might make the voyage back easier… She found a parasol as well as an extra canteen, but that was all. If there were other things, she doubted she would even know what to do with them.

For the journey back, she took a different route and chose to stay by the ocean for as long as possible. This plan defeated the heat for the most part, but took twice as long despite not having to deal with the strangulation the heat caused. She used the easily accessible water to stop the dry air from closing her throat by cooling off her body. It decreased her water consumption as well since she let her body cool off before taking a sip from her canteen and it decreased the urgency to drink, but at night, it was even colder than the trip over.

How barbaric this land was... uninhabitable. How could these Gaians tolerate this on their world? It was their world; they should have complete control over it. Not tolerate hazards such as this dreadful place.

When she finally arrived back at the village, Mikoto found Zidane's Comrades there.

"Hello, Mikoto." Garnet greeted her, "We were just about to go to the Iifa Tree. Do you want to come with us?"

Mikoto shook her head. "I've actually just been there..." she lied.

"... A...and?" Garnet's voice was so close to breaking. Her eyes so full of hope and regret. It as most difficult just to look at her, knowing your reply would just upset the Queen.

"Nothing, your highness."

Garnet's face fell. "Oh…"

Despite Mikoto's answer, the group of heroes still went to the Iifa Tree.

For a brief moment, a thought crossed Mikoto's mind that hadn't occurred to her till just then.

_What if they find him?_

She was not clear herself on which "him" she was referring to. It could be any of them… what would they do if they found Kuja? It was exceedingly unlikely that he had somehow managed to survive. He had wasted all his energy; obtained an unnatural trance… and there was Garland's time limit to consider… Mikoto was sure if Kuja were alive, she'd feel it. She'd hear him. There was no doubt in her mind that she would hear him if he were alive… they both shared the knowledge of that ability and that increased its strength and power.

… If he was alive, and they found him, what would they do? Would they see it as hope, as she would, or disappointment? She imagined they would feel hatred at finding him, but not Zidane.

Mikoto doubted they would let him stay alive long, if they found him alive. Perhaps only long enough to question him to see if he knew Zidane's fate, and then his answer would likely determine his own.

If they found his body, she wondered what they would do and she wondered what she would have them do. Would it be possible for her to salvage that body? Would she be able to turn it into another empty vessel or would it be a lost cause? Sometimes a genome would be made that would not respond… that genome would be destroyed, leading her to believe that it might be impossible to restore any part of Kuja. Yet, she could not deny the fact that Kuja had been alive. He did not fail at creation, he had whatever it took in him to thrive, which lead her to believe it might be possible…

What if they found Zidane? If by some off chance while she had been away her brother had somehow woken up with her too far to sense it, what would happen? Mikoto couldn't say she would be disappointed. In fact, she imagined it might be rather enjoyable. She was interested in seeing him more… Mikoto had only known him a very short time, but she did miss him.

No matter what, she did not want them to find his body. She didn't want to imagine what that would be like. It was the same as it would be with Kuja, but new thoughts crossed her mind as well… like what condition a body would be in after the Iifa Tree was done with it. That tree had defenses… it would go after any intruder it thought to be hostile and Zidane… would have been taken as hostile.

Mikoto didn't want to see the corpses of her brothers torn up by the Iifa Tree; she did not want to see their dead bodies in any condition.

She also did not want Zidane's comrades to see the bodies, either. Not because of her plan, but because she thought it would just be so much better for them to just... vanish. There may be closure to seeing the bodies, but they knew he did not run off or be abducted. It was live or die and by now it was clear what the outcome had been. Mikoto just wished it could end like that.

Then her plan would be perfect.

It would be such a blessing for his comrades to see him alive again. It would be her gift to everyone to make this happen, now that her brothers were gone. It would remove so many burdens from everyone's minds and replace their anguish with joy. Someone had to lead, someone had to protect the Genomes; someone had to take on that responsibility as he had. With Zidane seeming to have miraculously returned, they wouldn't need to worry about any of that anymore.

* * *

Garnet stepped off the airship and waited for the others to join her before heading into the mass of vines the Iifa Tree had become. At least there weren't the masses of thorns there had been at Evil Forest.

The tree seemed so dead now… it was still green, but the vibrant glow was lost. There was still some Mist forming fog around the base of the tree… She was so used to seeing Mist, though, that it hardly bothered her.

"It's so eerie…" Freya spoke up from beside her.

Garnet blinked and looked at the Burmecian. "What is?"

"Just to think… this is where it all began on Gaia, really. This tree which spawned the mist… creating such feelings of hatred and savage beasts from our regular monsters… That Mist, which has been washed away from the rest of the world, still lingers here. It is almost as if it's waiting to strike."

Garnet looked down at the Mist, thinking that over. Then she started down a vine.

_You've already taken my mother from me. My birth family and so many of my friends. Too many of my Alexandrian subjects. Now you've taken my true love. What more can you possibly take from me that would leave me afraid of you?_

They all met at the base of the tree and split off into teams. Steiner would go with Vivi and Eiko would go to be their healer, Freya would go with Amarant and Beatrix would be their healer. Garnet was going with Quina.

"Your highness… are you sure it would not be best for me to go with you?" Beatrix asked.

Garnet shook her head. "We still don't know what monsters lurk here… they seem to be getting stronger as we approach this place. I think the mist remaining here has called the strongest monsters to it, to protect it. I would feel better making sure there is a healer in every party. You have white mage abilities, if you go with me that leaves one party without that useful magic."

"What if you go with Steiner?"

"Beatrix… They have already left, and where would Eiko go? Her Eidolons will aid Steiner and Vivi and they can protect her. Freya and Amarant are going a more direct route through the center; it's much more dangerous and would be hard for her to do all that climbing. I've thought this through."

Beatrix bit her lip, eyeing Quina a bit. "… I just don't think it wise for you to risk yourself this way."

"I'm not." Garnet replied, walking away. _I have Zidane in my heart… he wont ever let anything happen to me. _"Come on, Quina. We should hurry."

Beatrix sighed, but had to rush herself as Amarant and Freya took off toward the center.

"She'll be fine!" Freya called. "You shouldn't underestimate her, General."

"It is hard for me to accept just letting my Queen run off with such minimal protection."

"She's had less." Amarant gruffly replied, grunting as he jumped to a higher branch.

"Mh… you're right." Beatrix sighed, giving in.

"Why you go with me?" Quina asked as they walked. "That General did no think it be a good idea."

"I trust you, Quina." Garnet replied, stepping over a thick root.

"I trust me, too. Lots of yummy monsters in this tree will let me learn many skills! But we only team with just two people."

"There were three healers, so three teams. They couldn't all be equal."

"You Queen, though."

"I know that, Quina. But I trust this set up."

"You have lots of faith in me!"

Garnet smiled a bit while she walked. Did she really trust Quina so much? _No…_ "Zidane did."

"Wha?"

"When we split up for the shrines. Zidane went with you, alone, didn't he?"

"Oh yeah. He went with me."

"So I'll go with you, too." Garnet replied, looking around. "We've already searched this area… let's try going further into the tree."

Quina nodded, letting her huge tongue flap in the air. "Okay!"

They searched for hours. Every team taking breaks every few minutes to look around, see if they had missed anything. A footprint, a hand… a body… even any blood on the ground that would at least tell them someone had been there.

Nothing…

_Oh Zidane… Where are you?_

They met once again at the base of the tree once night was approaching and it became too hard to see.

"I guess that's all we can do for today," Garnet sighed.

Freya watched her walk back to the ship. _The poor girl…_ When they had first started searching, Garnet cried every night. She kept shouting about this taking too long. That she couldn't bare to sleep through the night thinking it was one more night of him being trapped somewhere in there. Waiting for them.

"_He has to be trapped!" Garnet screamed through her tears. "There's no other reason he wouldn't be here by now! We have to keep looking!"_

"… He's dead, isn't he?" Amarant whispered, arms crossed.

Freya watched the weary, disappointed faces of the people who shuffled into the airship. "It… is beginning to seem likely." Freya shook her head, "I do not like imagining it. He has always pulled through in everything he's done in life. There have been many times in the past where I was just so certain, 'that boy is going to kill himself'… but he always pulled through. Always running off and always alone. Searching for where he belonged. Now I'm afraid that search has ended and I am just unsure what to think. He once told me he'd find them— his family— if it was the last thing he did."

"Seems like it was. It's been about three weeks. Even if he's trapped, that's a long time without water or food."

"I cannot understand why we can't find him." Freya sighed, "Why there is no answer to our callings, why I cannot even get a scent from him. I dislike the thought that he is dead, but I am starting to believe it is a fact we need to accept. We are the World Heroes. We have summoners with mighty beasts, knights and mages, strength that has surpassed all opposition and a connection between us only Trance can provide. We would have found him by now."

Amarant nodded and walked onto the ship. "I figure you're right… don't see a reason to tell anyone else, though."

"Agreed."

* * *

Garnet felt bad when they arrived back at the Black Mage Village.

Another Black Mage had stopped.

"But…" Vivi dropped his head and his hands fell to his side. "I didn't know he was so close to stopping…" the small boy remained in that position for a while before he straightened up, "I have to stop this! I have to find a way…"

Garnet walked over and put her hands on his shoulders. She felt so sorry for him and so guilty for focusing so much on her own desires when he had so much on his mind… his entire clan was dying out.

They had all tried to support him, but what could they do? The only person they thought would know anything about how to save them was Kuja and… they hadn't been able to find him or Zidane.

Vivi was so torn himself. On the one hand, he wanted to spend all his time searching for Zidane, but… The Black Mages kept stopping… one after another… Their graveyard was filling up and none of his friends knew how to help. It tore Garnet's heart apart to hear Vivi whimpering, wishing Zidane were there to help him figure out what to do.

… Then Mikoto had spoken up.

"It is unlikely he would know how to stop this. He wasn't on Terra long enough to learn about that process."

Vivi looked at the girl. "… What?"

"My apologies. I didn't mean to offend anyone. I am upset as well that no one has been able to find him."

"N-no, not that." Vivi corrected, "I just… was wondering what you meant?"

"I meant that, while I understand Zidane was a great leader and comrade to you all, I doubt he'd be able to help you stop the Black Mages from stopping. He was not on Terra for very long at any time in his life where he would understand much of what was going on and so I find it unlikely he would know much about the cloning process."

She received stares from the group of Heroes in front of her.

"… The lab… because both the Genomes and the Black Mages were created and cloned…" There was a spark in Vivi's eyes at that. He felt so much at once toward that statement. It upset him when people spoke as if Zidane was gone forever when he so strongly hoped Zidane would return. Yet he felt hope and ideas swelling to the surface, only being altered the least bit by the pang of guilt he felt at finding any joy in such a statement… he secretly liked the idea that Zidane was created rather than born… it made him feel better about himself that his idol and hero was a clone, too.

Mikoto nodded, "That is correct."

"… M- Mikoto?"

"Yes?"

"… You know about the whole process, right?"

"Yes. My job was to take care of the Genomes."

Vivi re-adjusted his hat, fidgeting while he thought hard about his next question. "Would it be possible to use that knowledge to save the Black Mages?"

"Yes." Mikoto answered before she even thought about it, deeply. It was a question and she had the answer, which was all her mind really registered.

"So, you'll help?" Vivi begged.

Mikoto realized her mistake just then. The hopeful stares greeting her were a sign they didn't understand the reply in the way she had meant it. Was it possible? Of course… Vivi himself was proof of that, Kuja must have made a fail safe… but without a lab and without proper equipment? Mikoto didn't even know how to build a lab or workshop.

Still, she couldn't look at the hopeful faces gazing upon her and crush that hope. "… Alright. I suppose we can see what can be done."

* * *

**Again! I am greatly sorry for the delay in this chapter :( I know it must have dissapointed people to have it so late... anyway, please review if you don't mind :)**


End file.
